Light and Darkness: A new teacher in Alice Academy
by frostfur112
Summary: 5 years after Mikan graudated from the academy and Natsume's disappearance... every1 has moved on and Mikan has been doing a gd job in raising her son. but when she finds out that he has an Alice and was even accepted into Alice Academy. What would she do
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!!! hehe... another fic by me... sorry for not completing my other fic yet but i promise i will put it in TOP priority... i think... well the reason for the tittle of this story that i may want to make a series of it... okok... anyways i hope you guys will enjoy this fic. R&R!!!**

**

* * *

**

**--Light and Darkness: A teacher in Alice academy--**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE **

It has been 5 years since the gang **(apart from Tsubasa & Misaki)** graduated from Gakuen Alice. Everyone had already moved on with their lives.

Hmm… ok let's start with Hotaru & Ruka. Well… they got married three years ago and has a two year old girl named Aoi. They decided to move into a peaceful village to hide their child as she has an Alice of the wind.

Koko and Nonoko are now engaged and they seem very happy. They started a business along with Yuu and Anna whom are dating. It was a bakery shop. Anna and Nonoko would be the cooks while Koko and Yuu do the paper work for the business.

Tsubasa and Misaki got married 5 years ago and have two children. A baby boy named Haku aged one. While the girl aged four was named Midori. Tsubasa had to go to America because of his job. So Misaki decided that she should go to America with him.

Their children also had Alices. Midori had the power to control plants while Haku had the power to make earthquakes. They also went to America. But the real reason was also to hide.

Now… on to our main characters. Mikan and Natsume... well… let's just say things aren't going very well between them. After all these 5 years, Mikan and Natsume NEVER MET. Natsume disappeared on graduation day and since then, they never met.

At first Mikan was frantic, she wanted to find him so badly. She would spend sleepless nights looking high and low for the flame caster. Soon, Hotaru managed to calm her down by telling her that it was not healthy for her child. Yup... Her child as in Mikan's child. Mikan calmed down but deep down inside, she was still obsessed with Natsume.

Natsume on the other hand was no where to be found. Not even Ruka knew where he had gone to. But they once heard the AAO saying that the Kuro Neko (Blackcat) was still alive. They never knew whether it was true. But they believed it wasn't as they knew Natsume hated the academy and would do anything to get out. If he was given the chance, he would definitely take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!! i missed you all already... hehe... somehow i couldn't update... but i'm sure some of you also had the same problems... But anyways... just wanted give a shout out to those that reviewed... thanks!!!**

**Okay... on with the story... hope you'll enjoy it... R&R!!!!****

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: THE LOCKET**

The rays of the sun had began to shine as Mikan got out of bed as slowly and quietly as possible as she didn't want to wake the boy sleeping beside her. Mikan smiled and gave him a peck on his head.

The boy stirred. He sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

"Ohayo Okasan… he said half asleep.

"Ohayo Hatsumei!!" Mikan said.

That name...

Hatsumei. What the hell was she thinking when she gave him that name. **(A/N: Hatsu- hearts ///// mei- dark) **

But duh!! She **what** else… or should I say **who** else… but Natsume Hyuuga. Her first and only love.

Well… Hatsumei kinda sounds like Natsume… but the meaning of the name really reminds her of Natsume.

**(A/N: If ya'll remember, in the anime and manga… Natsume usually refers to himself as darkness and Mikan light)**

Maybe she was referring to Natsume as he was darkness, maybe she was also affected by Natsume's darkness. Or maybe Hatsumei was suffering in the dark too. **(You'll find out soon enough!! xDDD)**

But being Mikan… she didn't think much about it and gave her son a big warm smile, "what would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Anything's fine." The five year old boy answered.

"Ok then. Make sure you get ready for school." Mikan said. Then she walked out of the room to prepare breakfast.

Mikan was glad that her son did not show any signs of having an Alice.

Even though it was weird when both parents have Alices but the child doesn't. But Mikan accepted it for what it was. But then again, he could be a late bloomer like her.

Mikan tied up her long brown wavy hair with a white ribbon.

She also wore her silver heart-shaped locket. Inside was a picture of a certain raven haired boy with read eyes in his teens. And on the other side of it was another raven haired boy just that he had jet black eyes and he was about five years old.

Then she started frying the eggs and sausages.

She remembered how Natsume gave the locket to her.

**Flashback**

"_Yay!! It's my birthday!! My happy 18th birthday!!" Mikan sang._

"_Shut up polka dot panty girl!" A certain Raven haired boy said._

"_Natsume you meanie!! But since it's my birthday and I'm too happy to care, I'll let you off!! But only if you give me a birthday present!!" Mikan said joyfully. _

_Natsume and Mikan were all alone at the Sakura tree and this gave Natsume a great idea. He smirked._

"_What is it?" Mikan asked._

_Natsume leaned closer to Mikan. He saw how her face turned red._

_Mikan could feel the warmth from his face, her heart beat got faster as he leaned closer and closer. The brunette closed her eyes and braced herself._

_After a few seconds, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Natsume's face by her ear. "Fooled you!!" Natsume said._

"_NATSUME!!!!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs. "If you don't do something to please me in three seconds I'll break up with you."_

"_Ok… chill woman, I was just kidding." Natsume took a box out of his pocket and gave it to her, "Here." He said._

"_Is that for me?" Mikan said in amazement._

"_No… it's a present I bought for myself." Natsume said sarcastically. "Of course it's for you now take it or leave it."_

_Mikan grabbed the box as fast as she could, then she pulled it close to herself to make sure that no one could steal it. Then she stuck her tongue out at Natsume._

_Natsume chuckled then he took his manga out and covered his face with it. He leaned against the tree trunk and slept. **(Well… at least he tried**)_

"_Natsume…The box feels kind of light…." Mikan as she lifted the box up and down._

_Natsume smirked, "I'm glad you found out. That is your present…the box and ribbon."_

"_No way!!" Mikan said she hastily untied the ribbon threw it to a corner and opened the box. But it was empty!!!_

_Mikan stared at the box and started sobbing. "Natsume you jerk!! You're so cheap!! I can't believe I loved you!!"_

"_Oi!! Baka stop crying… have you even looked at your birthday present properly?" Natsume said in an annoyed tone._

_Mikan was about to say 'what's the use?' but something told her to look. She lifted the Ribbon and she saw three words. Three simple words. But I made her happy. _

_Those three words were also painted in the box colorfully._

_She jumped at Natsume. "Natsume baka!! But…thank you… And I love you too. But wait… did you sew and paint this yourself?"_

_Natsume looked at her and said, "Tch."_

_Mikan took it as a 'yes'._

"_But you know that's not your real present." Natsume said. He took out something from his pocket and gave it to her._

_Mikan looked at it. It was beautiful, the silver heart shaped locket. "Oh… Natsume… you didn't have to..." _

"_Really? I thought someone called me cheap earlier on…" he teased._

_Mikan stuck her tongue out. She took the locket and tried to wear it but failed. She kept getting her hair stuck in it. "Ouch!" she said as a strain of hair was pulled of her head. _

_Natsume watched her with amusement "Let me help you." _

_Natsume sat behind her and lifted her hair gently. Then he put the locket on for her._

"_It's beautiful Natsume…" _

"_Hn…" Natsume said._

_Mikan turned around and hugged him. A shade of pink appeared on both their faces._

"_Thanks Natsume!!" Mikan exclaimed._

"_You're welcome… little girl…" Natsume said softy._

**End of flashback**

That was the happiest birthday of her life. Even thought it wasn't the first birthday she spent as his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**wass up ppl!! frosrfur112 here... time for chapter 3!!! R&R onegai!! hehe... enjoy this chapter and thx to everyone that reviewed!!! Love ya!!! xDDD **

**Special thx to may520** **and Hit-The-Self-Destruct-Button cos you guys said that Hatsumei was a cool name!! hehe... i love you guys extra!! -p.s. i made up that name myself!! . **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: AN ALICE!!!**

Hatsumei looked at himself in the mirror. His jet black hair was shinning under the sunlight. He was often told by his mother that it looked just like her first love's hair.

His eyes were bloody red, as in the color of blood!!!! **(Ooo... creepy...)**

**(A/N: for those of you who watched Gundam Seed Destiny Hatsumei's eyes are supposed to be like Shinn Asuka)**

He took his scissors out and did some late homework. He didn't want the freaking teacher to call his mother AGAIN…

While he was cutting his picture out, the scissors accidentally slip through his fingers and was about to cut through his skin. Hatsumei felt a weird sensation and knew what it was.

The scissors was suddenly surrounded by a dark glow. It was emit another light when his mother came into the room.

The dark glow disappeared and the scissors dropped onto the ground. The weird sensation was also gone.

"Ha-chan… breakfast is ready." Mikan said cheerfully as she entered the room. But she didn't like what she saw.

**(Mikan calls Hatsumei 'Ha-chan')**

"I'm coming Mummy…" He said. "Give me a minute."

"Ha-chan… you haven't done your work yet?" His mother said with a warning tone.

"I'm just about done… wait for me on the kitchen alright? And don't worry… I know how to handle myself… thanks for your concern…" Hatsumei said.

Mikan glared at her son for a while. After a few seconds… she gave up… she threw her hands up in the air and sighed, "What am I ever to do with you?" Mikan asked dully as she walked to the kitchen.

Hatsumei looked at his hands… just now… that sensation… was his…

"Hatsumei if you don't hurry up… you'll be late for school again!!" Mikan shouted loudly from the kitchen, distracting Hatsumei from his thoughts. **(Hehe… Mikan spoiled it!!)**

"Coming!!" Hatsumei replied his mother impatiently.

Hatsumei gobbled down his breakfast, it was as delicious as usual.

He had to admit, his mother's cooking had gotten A LOT better since a few years ago… even if he was only a baby… he remembered how he refused to eat his mother's cooking to matter what.

Then in the end Mikan would have to buy food from a food stall.

Just thinking about it made him laugh.

Then he drank down his milk. When he put the cup down Mikan looked at him… she started laughing.

"Okasan? Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Mikan smiled at the raven haired boy gently. She took out a cloth and wiped off the milk that was on his face. "Ha-chan kawaii!!!" her gentle expression turned into a squeal.

Hatsumei rolled his eyes, "Mum… seriously… I'm 5 for god's sake… stop treating me like a little kid already…"

Even though Hatsumei knows that his mother suffered a lot as she single handedly raised him… But don't get the wrong picture… he is very grateful for that… but sometimes he would not be able to stand his irritating mother, especially her squeals and screams.

"Alright… as long as you don't get angry Ha-chan… you won't look cute anymore…"

Hatsumei smiled, "Hai hai…" He said.

"Ok now… on to school!!" Mikan said cheerfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mikan drove her son to school… then she reluctantly when to work.

Normally, she would be all excited and all but for work… it was a whole different story.

Now, she would constantly stare at the clock until it was 12noon. Then she would rush out of the office and pick up Hatsumei and they would eat lunch together before she dropped him at home then go back to work.

After that… at 5.30p.m sharp… she would rush out of the office as fast as possible back home.

There were three reasons why she did this.

1) She missed her son.

2) Work was very stressful.

3) Most of the men would flirt with her, and she happens to find this very irritating.

Well I have to admit that Mikan has become much prettier than before as she was a late bloomer.

Today however… did not go as her usual routine………..

As Mikan was reading all the paper work, her cell phone rang…

She quickly picked it up and saw a number that she was not familiar with.

_Who could it be?_ Mikan thought.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"Good morning Ms Sakura… this is your son's, Hatsumei, teacher. Well… I called you because something strange just happened today and… umm… well… I would really appreciate it if you would make your way to his school."

Mikan looked at her watch.

_11am… still too early… but it's about Hatsumei and it sounds pretty important._

"Ok… give me 15minutes to get there." Mikan answered. She took her important belongings and raced to her car.

"I'm here… what seems to be the problem?" Mikan asked.

"I'm Ms Li, Hatsumei's teacher and I really hope that you can give me your full cooperation." The teacher said. Then she signaled Mikan to follow her into the classroom where only Hatsumei was waiting patiently.

"Ok… but what seems to be the problem with my son?"

"Well… you see your son seems to have developed an extraordinary ability called an Alice an-"

"An Alice!!!" Mikan shouted so loudly that the world could have heard her.

"Oh… so you know about it?" Ms Li said while she rubbed her ears.

"Well… yeah… I have one too."

"Really? Because I have one too… ok… but back to Hatsumei… I have already informed the Alice Academy about him and they are on the way to pick him up."

"A-Alice Academy??" Mikan stammered. She remembered how alot of people suffered at that academy. But even that… she also had many happy memories there. However… she did not want to lose her one and only son to that terrifying Academy.

"Yes… Is something wrong?" Ms Li asked worriedly.

"Err… it's nothing… oh look at the time… I have to go now… come on Hatsumei." Mikan said nervously then she took her son's hand and raced to the door.

"Strange..." Ms Li said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY!!! Sry for not updating... -sighs- I'm kindaq having a writer's block and can't seem to think of any great ideas... Gomen... anyways... I'm holding back gone so young (my other story) that's the story that I'm having the most trouble with... and it's the most popular among all my other stories... -sighs- But anyways before I bore you ppl to death with my random babbler... here's chapt 4! hope you like it... and please R&R!! Pweety pwease with sugar on top and chocolate fudge and some rainbow sprinkles... hehe... **

**from your friendly author frostfur112!! lol...**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: TAKING HIM AWAY **

Mikan was in Hatsumei's room. She was packing his clothes and all the necessary items needed into a bag.

"Why are you packing Mummy? Are we going somewhere?" Hatsumei asked his mother a question innocently.

"Yes honey… we're going to Australia." Mikan said.

"Why? I like it her in Japan, and I wanna stay here with you forever here..."

Mikan sighed, "Gomen Hatsumei… we don't have a choice."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"It's because well… wait… when did you find out about your Alice?" Mikan asked sternly.

"Umm… a few days ago."

"And you never told me?" Mikan asked.

"But it's because whenever you were near I couldn't use it for some reason. So I never had a chance to tell you."

Mikan looked at her son sadly, "Did you do anything to that boy from your class that ended up in the hospital?"

"Yes. But I only used my Alice on him because he was bullying some other kids. I got mad and accidentally used it."

"What was it like?" Mikan asked.

"Umm…. Darkness?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… umm… when I released my Alice, a barrier of darkness surrounded that boy. Then I heard him screaming, I was shocked an then before I knew it, I was knocked down by my teacher." Hatsumei explained.

Mikan looked at Hatsumei with fear. She couldn't let the academy take him away now, they will surely make him a black OP student like Natsume. And make him suffer... but id Hatsumei's Alice will slowly take his life away... it would be much worse... and what if Persona got his hands on him.

Persona... He was a feared teacher in the academy... at first Mikan wasn't afraid of Persona... until five years back... when he...

'Ding-dong' the door bell rang, distracting Mikan from her thoughts. **(I just love to spoil the juicy parts of the story!!) **

Mikan walked to the door. She peeked through the door hole. She didn't like what she saw, three men in suits and sunglasses. Further down on the road was a black limo.

"Hatsumei, go to your room and hide now." Mikan ordered.

But it was too late. The three men had already resorted to breaking down the door.

Mikan gasped.

"We're here to take a boy named Hatsumei." One of them said.

Mikan pushed Hatsumei behind her, "Gomen, but I can't allow that."

"Then we have no choice but to resort to violence." Another one of the men said.

They started combat. One of them had the Alice of sand, so he had the power to control sand. He wrapped the sand around Mikan so that she couldn't move. Then the other man had the power to control paper, so he made the paper sharp and used it to slash Mikan.

"You've learnt too much about the academy. And unfortunately, the headmaster would not like this."

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Mikan screamed in pain.

"Let go of her you bastard!!!" Hatsumei shouted.

"Shut up kid!!" the last man said. He had the power to lift things up. So he lifted Hatsumei up in the air.

"D-Don't y-you DARE touch him!!!" Mikan said weakly but you could also sense the anger in his voice.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded them… The sand around Mikan dropped to the floor and so did the paper. Hatsumei also landed safely to the ground.

"Nullification Alice?" One of the men asked.

"It's ok… we came prepared." Another said.

Then they took out guns, "Prepare to die!!!" They said in unison.

Mikan gasped. She couldn't do anything now…

Then a small figure stood in front of her, hands spread out as if shielding her.

"Don't touch my mummy!!" He shouted, his voice was filled with hate and fury.

A dark barrier surrounded the guns that those men were holding.

After a few seconds, the barriers disappeared only to reveal pieces of the guns that fell to the floor.

Mikan's eyes widen. _How could he use his Alice when I've Nullified all the Alices around me? _She thought.

The three men looked at Hatsumei with shock written all over their faces.

"Leave now… or else…" Hatsumei warned. A dark aura surrounded him; even Mikan could feel the dangerous power in him.

Suddenly, Hatsumei felt his legs turn into ice and it slowly moved up until it covered his whole body expect for his face.

A handsome man walked into the house. He had long straight sliver hair and icy blue eyes.

"Take him." The man instructed them.

The men in sunglasses took Hatsumei and started walking.

"Wait!! Please… I'm begging you… don't take him away from me!!!" Mikan said frantically.

The sliver haired man simply started walking away ignoring Mikan's pleads.

Mikan hugged the man from behind, "Please, if there is any way at all for me to stay with him I'll do it so please…" Mikan begged, her voice getting softer as she reached her last word.

The silver haired man stopped, "There is something… but it might not be what you wanted." The man said.

Mikan let go of him, "I'll do anything." She said almost immediately.

"Be a teacher in the academy."

"What?"

"Be a teacher in Alice Academy... the academy is really short of teachers at the moment, and we seriously need people to help teach the students... most of the time we have been giving free periods to the students. And we can't afford to do that anymore."

Mikan was a little shocked but when she looked at her son, "I'll do it." She said.

"Good... please pack your stuff and follow us." The man said.

"Okay... but can you please release my son from your ice first." Mikan asked him politly, refering to her son covered in ice.

"Oh... right..." The man said as he melted the ice around the poor freezing boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the story and thanks the ppl that reviewed this story... And sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry100x for not updating**

**Your friendly author, frostfur112!! xDDDDD**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: MEMORIES AND A MYSTERIOUS TEACHER**

As Mikan walked out of the limo into and into the academy, she gripped onto Hatsumei's hands tightly. Memories of her childhood flooded back to her.

They were right infront of the gates of the academy, the place where Mikan and Natsume first met...

"Please follow me…" The silver haired man said, "By the way, I'm Fuyuki."

"I'm Mikan." She said as they shook hands.

Mikan and Hatsumei followed him to the room where Mikan first met Ruka.

Fuyuki took some papers out and asked Mikan to look through them and asked Hatsumei to change into the Alice academy's uniform.

"So are you a teacher here?" Mikan asked as she looked through the papers, apparently, Mikan being Mikan didn't like to do work.

"Sort of…"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Fuyuki said as he shifted his gaze to the window.

Mikan knew what he meant... the academy probably threatened him or forced him to keep it a secret. She knew what the academy was capable of, especially after everything that happened to her Kuro Neko, she forced herself to stop thinking about him and got back to looking through the papers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a while, Mikan gave the papers that she signed to Fuyuki and just then, Hatsumei returned in his uniform.

"Whoa… Ha-Chan Kawaii!!" Mikan said as she ran to her son and hugged him.

"This sucks!" He said, "It's so ugly!"

"Hatsumei!! Where are your manners?" Mikan scolded her son.

"Umm… Gomen Okasan." Hatsumei said innocently, hoping that it would please his mother and make her stop yelling at him.

"Okasan? You mean you're his mother?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yup… single parent ..." Mikan said quietly.

"I doubt that you'll tell me what happened to his father even if I asked you right?" Fuyuki said. He saw how uncomfortable Mikan looked. "So I won't " He added.

Mikan looked at him gratefully and gave him a silght nod.

After that, Fuyuki gave Mikan the keys to her room and Hatsumei the keys to his own room.

"Let's go Ha-chan…" Mikan said.

"Where to?" Hatsumei asked Mikan.

"Somewhere very special…"

No doubt was that place the Sakura tree that Mikan and Natsume shared most of their unforgettable memories.

"Why did you bring me here mummy?" The little boy asked innocently.

"You see this tree here?" Mikan asked as she rested her palm on it.

"Well duh! It's right in front of us… of course I can see it." Hatsumei said.

Mikan smiled at him patiently, "It's okay… you don't understand… but sooner or later you will."

Hatsumei looked at his mother with curious eyes. But he didn't mutter a word.

"I think you should go back to your room now and unpack everything you have." Mikan said, "Then later on, I'll introduce you to some of your teachers!"

"Hai!!!" Hatsumei replied enthusiastically.

Hatsumei walked away, leaving Mikan alone at the tree. She leaned against it and thought about some of her happy memories.

**-Flashback-**

_A brunette was sitting next to a handsome raven haired boy, "Umm… Natsume-kun… do you think I'm pretty?" she asked._

"_No." He said, he was in usual position. Sitting on the floor and body leaned against the tree and face covered with his manga wit his legs spread out on the floor._

_Mikan was a little taken back when he heard this but continued asking her boyfriend questions, "Then would you want to be with me forever?" She asked._

"_No." the fourteen year old boy simply answered._

"_Umm… if I were to leave… would you cry?" Mikan asked in a small voice as if losing hope._

"_No." The wind blew and Mikan's hair was swaying to the side._

_Mikan heard enough, as she stood up. Tears were seen streaming down her face,but before she could walk away,Natsume grabbed her arm and pull her down._

_Mikan did not expect it, she loss her balance and landed on Natsume's lap. He uncovered his face and put his manga aside._

"_I don't think you're pretty… but you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away… I'd die." He said._

_Mikan started crying even more. She hugged him and cried on his chest._

**- End of flashback-**

Mikan sensed someone watching her from the woods. she turned around _Hey! that's..._

"Okasan!! What are you still doing here? I thought you would be at your room by now…" Hatsumei said disttracting his mother from her thoughts.

Mikan turned to face her son. "Ah… gomen… anyway let's go and show you around." Mikan said as she took Hatsumei's hand. And walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Narumi-sensei!!!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw her ex-teacher.

"Hey! Look who's here… Mikan… I guess the little cherry blossom has finally bloomed." Narumi said, after seeing how much Mikan had change since she was 10 years old...

"Ok… Just that I had to come here. Since you know… I didn't want to leave Ha-Chan alone."

"Ha-chan?" Narumi asked, "What's his full name?"

"His name is Hatsumei." Mikan said, "Introduce yourself Ha-chan." She said.

Hatsumei stood by Mikan side he glared at Narumi-sensei for a while but decided not to cause any trouble infront of his mother. So he briefly introduced himself, "My name is Hatsumei, my age is 5 and I'm not gay, so don't get your hopes up…" Hatsumei in a quick and annoyed tone.

Narumi laughed, "He sounds just like a certain black cat…"

"Eh? Cats can talk?" Mikan asked interestedly.

"No… that's no what I meant… Mikan you're still as dense as ever..." Narumi said as he shook his head.

"Well... So-rry but not everyone are born a genius you know?" Mikan in a annoyed tone.

Narumi laugh, "Nevermind... but I was saying that he sounds like the Black cat… as in the Kuro Neko." Narumi explained.

"Oh… Well… yup… I kinda agree with you." Mikan told him as she nodded.

"But is the Black cat his father?"

"Err… well… I can't really say because I don't know for sure." Mikan said softly.

"You mean after _that _incident you still haven't gone to check?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… actually… Natsume's he-"

"Mummy… what are you two talking about?" Hatsumei suddenly cut in.

"Umm… it's adult business so little kids should not get involved." Mikan told her son.

Hatsumei looked at his mother suspiciously, and then decided that he did not want to upset his mother, so he nodded.

"So… I heard there was a shortage of teachers here…" Mikan said.

"Yeah… Ginno-sensei retired and Serena-sensei is umm… pregnant."

"Ginno should have retired long ago. But Serena-sensei…" Mikan eyed her former teacher suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that… I'm innocent." Narumi said.

"Yeah… right…" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Hey… oh yes Mikan… you've gotta here this, the dangerous ability types have just gotten new teachers. One of them is Fuyuki and the other one is still a mystery to some people..."

"A mystery? Why is it so?" Mikan asked.

"Well… Actually... he is quite popular here, espiecally with the girls, but Fuyuki is also popular with them. And I do know something about him... but I think I want to leave it as a mystery to you, and when he wouldn't be too happy if I told you about him, and I might not be able to live anymore. And do take note... I still want my life!" He said as he quickly walked away.

Mikan bit her lower lip she wanted to chase him and ask him more, but when she looked at her exhausted son and thought that it was time for his nap.

_I guess it'll have to wait until next time then..._ Mikan said as she walked hand in hand with her son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**---Somewhere in a peaceful village in Japan---**

"Ruka..." A certain raven haired woman called her husband's name. Her violet eyes showed no sign of emotions.

A blond hair male turned to face her, he raised a brow, "Yes Hotaru?" He said warmly. His deep blue eyes giltering in the sunlight.

"Mikan's in trouble." She said in a very serious tone.

Ruka sensed the urgency in her voice and stared at her. "How do you know?" He asked.

"Do you think I would really leave that baka alone to fend for herself? After _that _incident I never felt save to leave her alone."

"Right... ok... so what seems to be the problem?" Ruka said, he didn't want to get deeper in the subject or he might end up in the hospital AGAIN!!

"The source of all problems," she said as her eyes started to show a glint of worry which made Ruka blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "Alice Academy." She added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the story... 

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6: TEACHER!!

Mikan was waiting to meet her new class, she was the homeroom teacher of class A, the class that was made up of little kids. And a music teacher for class B, the elementary students.

"Good morning class, today... you will have a new homeroom teacher... and also a new student..." Narumi said as Mikan and Hatsumei walked into the class, "This is Sakura-sensei your teacher, she's a new teacher here... so be nice... she used to come to school here." Narumi introduced her.

Mikan smiled at the class, and she greeted them. She looked really pretty in her white blouse with light pink cherry blossom patterns and her light pink skirt which ended just above her knee. The class greeted her back.

"And this is Hatsumei... your new classmate." Narumi said.

"He's cute!" A girl said.

"No! He's HOT!!" Another girl said.

"He's mine... so don't you dare steal him away..." Another girl said.

The girls then started fighting over Hatsumei, "Idiots..." He said. Although his eyes were fixed on a certain pink haired girl with silver eyes, she wasn't fighting over him like the other girls, so he took an interest in her.

Mikan stared at them... even at such a young age... the girls were already all over her son. It kinda reminded her of the Natsume and Ruka fan club. And her old friend or enemy, Permy a.k.a Sumire Shouda.

Mikan sniggered at the thought of that cat dog Alice.

"What's his Alice?" A boy asked.

"Good question... I won't say anything because it's Hatsumei's personal information. If you wanna know, go and ask him yourself." Narumi said. Everyone shifted their gaze to Hatsumei, as if sliently asking him what his alice was.

Hatsumei shot them an unfriendly glare. "Why should I tell you?" His tone was cold and emotionless.

Mikan sighed. She didn't know what to do with her son... he somehow had difficultly opening up to people, except for her... He only trusted her and no one else. Although his dark character and good looks allowed him to gain many friends and admirers.

"Ok... any other questions?" Narumi asked.

"What ability class is he in?" Another boy asked.

Narumi smirked, "Dangerous Abilities type." He emphasized each word he had said. This caught Mikan's attention.

Her eyes shot open, she gaped at this, and was aware of what will happen to her son. "N-nani?" Mikan stammered.

"It's true... the academy had just decided on it. And there will be classes today... it's right after this period..." He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "Which is ending in a few minutes time."

"No way! But he... and I... no... they couldn't..." Mikan was in a loss of words.

"Mum... You ok?" Hatsumei asked.

Mikan looked at his son... fear was written all over her face, "Do I have another period after this one?"

"Nope... you have a free period since everyone will be at there ability type classes."

"Can I join in his lesson?" Mikan said, she was desperate, she didn't want anything to happen to Hatsumei...

"Sure... If the teacher allows it... And I'm sure he will. But don't worry, Persona is not here, he left for a mission or something... all I know is that it's really important. He'll be back in a day or so." Narumi answered her. His voice was calm, he hope that it would calm her down as well.

Mikan gave him a slight nod.

"Wait a minute... Hatsumei just called Sakura-sensei Mum... does that mean...?" a boy in the back row asked, he had light blue hair and deep blue eyes.

Hatsumei raised a brow. _Smart. He may not be like those bakas in the class._ He thought.

"None of your business." Hatsumei replied him. He turn to Narumi and asked softly so that no one else can hear him, "Oi... I want to sit there." He said refering to the empty seat beside the blue haired boy.

"Sure." Narumi-sensei said, "Now... Hatsumei will be sitting beside Sora..." Most of the girls were disappointed as their chance of sitting beside Hatsumei was gone.

Hatsumei walked to his new seat, his partner introduced himself, "I'm Sora Asuka." They shook hands. Hatsumei had a feeling that they would be good friends.

"Who wants to volunteer to be Hatsumei's parnter?" Narumi asked the class. The entire girl population in their class hands shot up, except for one girl who was obivious to her surroundings, she looked quite cute, she had long staright pink hair and shinning sliver eyes, the girl that Hatsumei was staring at.

"Thought so..." Narumi said, "Ok... Ichigo... do you want to be his partner." he asked refering to the pink haired girl.

"Haii!!!" She said. "Demo... what's a partner?"

The whole class laughed, including Mikan.

Narumi stared at Mikan, "Don't laugh... you used to be exactly like that..."

"No way! I was way better..." Mikan protested.

"If you say so Mikan." Narumi said then he laughed.

Mikan looked at her former teacher, "Was I that bad?" She asked softly.

"Uh-huh..." Narumi said in a very childish voice.

"Hey!! At least I'm better now..." Mikan told him. Narumi simply laughed harder, "Aren't I?" she asked.

Narumi then explained to Ichigo what a partner means, "It means that you will showing him around the school, it's a big responsiblity... so you have to make sure you do your job well... Understand?"

"Hai!!!" Ichigo said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

Mikan was a bit attracted to this girl... she reminded her of herself. Always smiling, always so dense and naive... She wondered if Hatsumei would grow up to be like Natsume... always being cooped up in the darkness... and always living in his own world...

**DING DONG!!!!!!!!**

Just then, the bell rang, "ok... settle down class! tommorow, Sakura-sensei will be taking over the class entirely, so be good! And you may go to your ability classes now." Narumi said.

Mikan got back to her senses and shook whatever bad thoughts she had away... thinking about what might happen at the ability class.

Mikan somehow was afraid, but a part of her was excited, she didn't know why though... _Maybe that's what you call a sixth sense huh? _She thought as she grabbed her son's hand and walked out of the classroom.

She hope and prayed that nothing bad would happen... But hey... dreams and wishes don't just come true like that right?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**-Back to Hotaru and Ruka-**

"What do you mean Gakuen Alice?" Ruka asked, his tone was full of worry, that was the one place that he hated the most... that place screwed up his best friend's life and part of his own life too. He thought that he could finally be free of that place... but by the sound of his wife's words...

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." She said.

"Then I'll go too." Ruka insisted. _looks like I can forget about never going back to that place... _Ruka thought...

"No... You have to stay here with Aoi." Hotaru said, refering to her daughter who was currently sleeping soundly.

"We can leave her with the baby sitter, Aoi is quite fond of her. And she is very nice to Aoi." Ruka said.

"No... I don't want to risk it, when we're gone, the academy might just take her away. She does have a very precious Alice. And if they found Mikan, they could find us too." Hotaru protested.

"Hotaru... we can't just spend the rest of out lives hidding... we have to find a way to solve this problem once and for all... If something happens, we will know because your inventions are always on the lookout for strangers."

"Fine... But if the academy takes her away, you will be the one to get her out of that place." Hotaru said, "And you owe me 3000 yen for letting you come along. I'll just put in under the 'Money Ruka owes Hotaru' record."

Ruka sighed, "Don't bother." He said, he took his wallet out and gave 3000 yen to his wife.

Hotaru smiled evily.

* * *

**this chapter is kinda boring... but pls review... And give me suggestions for my other story too (Gone so young) Pls and thx... I promise more interesting chapters!! I got to go now... bai bai!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!! Thx for the reviews!! and do continue to R&R... **

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 7: THEY MEET

"Mummy... you sure you wanna come along?" Hatsumei asked his mother worriedly.

"Of course I do... why do you ask?" Mikan said in a very happy tone. Although Hatsumei could tell that she was lying because of the uncertainty in her voice.

"If you don't wanna go then don't go... no one is forcing you to go... but if there is... then you better tell me... I'll teach him a lesson!'' Hatsumei told her as if he was the parent and Mikan was the child.

Mikan giggled "Oh... _sure _I just know that they would be afraid of a five year old boy!!" she teased her son.

"They better be!" Hatsumei said as he tried to sound scary or at least fierce, "If not.. I'll make sure theyare after I'm done with them!" but it was a failed attempt **(good try though!! I luv Ha-chan!!)**

Mikan laughed harder, "Ha-chan kawaii!!!" She squealed and hugged her son tightly.

"Stop.hugging." Hatsumei was bearly able to say.

"Nani?" Mikan asked still hugging her son.

"Can't.breath." He added in a very high pitch tone.

"Ooohh..." Mikan said as she released her son from her tight grip.

Hatsumei gasp for air... breathing in and out deeply to catch his breath.

Mikan smiled at her son, "I'll go to the toilet for a while... you go in the classroom first... I'll try to catch up with you later." Mikan said, "And _don't _get into trouble again."

"I'll try... but I can't promise you anything." Hatsumei said.

Mikan pretended not to hear anything and walked away... She prayed that he would listen to her... But somehow... she knew it wasn't going to happen.

**Hatsumei's P.O.V**

I was late for class already and I knew it... But I can thank my mother's slow walking and squealing, which nearly made me deaf, and no to mention her bad bad BAD sense of direction... But I don't care if I am late...

I took my own sweet time to walk to the classroom. When I got into the classroom, I received stares from my other new classmates or should I say my sempai, since I looked the youngest in the class, and there weren't many students in that class... The most 20 students... I really didn't like the attention I was getting so I glared at them, but unlike most people, they weren't affected... Most of them glared back at me...

I was already starting to hate this class... they weren't as easy to control as my own class... But most of them didn't look like those annoying brats... so I wasn't that concerned.

"Well... look who finally decided to show up..." I heard a male voice.

I looked up to see a handsome raven haired male about my mother's age, with a pair of stunning ruby red eyes... I gave him a bored look.

"Don't give me that look, I'm the teacher for you information... you're the new kid right?" He said.

I nodded, still with that same bored look.

"Hatsumei... class A..." He read Hatsumei's information out. "Hmm? You Alice is not confirmed?" The rave haired man said to himself. He sighed, "Ok... show it to me.."

I glared at him, "Why should I??" I questioned the teacher. I really didn't like people bossing me around, and telling me what to do, appart from my mum, I'm a loner... and I like it that way... I don't like to be with many people, the most with one or two friends is enough...

"Tch... looks like we can have some fun class..." The raven haired man said as he smirked.

The class nodded approving to the teacher's request, others smirked, but some of them couldn't even be bother to say anything.

"What should we do to him? Screw his life up??" the teacher asked the class.

"You know what... You really need to get yourself a life... and stop bugging my!" I said angrily.

"Oohh... haven't your mother taught you something called manners?" the teacher asked.

"Don't you bring my mother into this..." I said furiously. I have always hated it when other people mocked my mother... whether the person insulted her directly or indirectly... I hated them. Most of the time I would throw insults back, but now was a totally different, the teacher didn't look like someone I can play with, he looked dangerous, and had a different aura that surrounded him which gave me the creeps.

"I see we have a _momma's boy_ in the class..." the teacher announced. The students laughed at his comment.

I glared at him, _I hate him and I will always! I will never forgive him_. I silently vowed to myself. It made me feel a little better. He was the worst. My mother raised me single handedly... she had to take care of me and go to work... even though Aunty Hotaru and Uncle Ruka would come and help, it was still tough for my mother. How could this freaky man insult her like that?

"Your mother must really be an _idiot_ to forget to teach you manners..." The teacher mocked.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Damn you! You can insult me for all I care but don't you _dare_ insult my mother like that you bastard!!" I yelled.

"Oohh... you even learnt the bad words..."

**End of P.O.V.**

A dark aura surrounded Hatsumei.

The teacher smirked, _my plan is working out smoothly_. He thought.

The students knew what the teacher wanted. They weren't stupid and they knew that their teacher wasn't a bad person that like other people's sufferings. He did things for a reason and the reason behind this ---- make the new kid so frustrated that he brought he Alice out.

Suddenly, the light bulbs broke. And the room went dark even when it was still day time.

"What the hell is going on?" A student asked.

"It looks like we are in a barrier." Another student answered.

"You sure Youichi? It looks very dark."

"Yea... It's a barrier of darkness." Youichi told his friend, he looked at the teacher, "Sensei! What do you want us to do?" Youichi asked.

The teacher smirked, "Nothing... Just stay put... this kid may have a strong Alice but he doesn't know how to control it... don't worry, he won't be able to hold the barrier much longer."

"But seriously... if you haven't noticed... the darkness is eating us up..." Youichi said referring to the ends of the barrier that was slowly closing in. At the end, a table was half burned. "Just now Kaji tried to get out of the barrier... but once he stuck his hands out, he screamed and took them out to reveal scars, burned marks and it was only for a spilt second... if he had put it there longer... he would have lost his arm."

The teacher looked at Hatsumei worriedly,_ how can one small boy have such a strong Alice??_ He thought "Tell the students not to go close to the ends." The teacher said urgently.

Hatsumei on the other hand, was kneeing on the floor and panting. He slowly lifted his head to face the teacher. "I told you _-pant-_ not to _-pant-_ insult my _-pant-_ mother _-pant-_"

The raven haired teacher had no choice but to hurt his student. He didn't expect Hatsumei's Alice to be so strong.

Just then, a female voice was heard, "Ha-chan stop it!!!" She shouted.

Hatsumei snapped back to reality and stopped his Alice, the teacher took this chance and punched Hatsumei in the stomach making him unconscious, but the teacher caught him before he fell to the floor and lay him gently on the floor.

The teacher did this only to make sure that Hatsumei wouldn't continue using his Alice.

"HATSUMEI!!" Mikan screamed as her eyes widen in shock. She ran to her son and check to see if he was still breathing, luckily he still was.

She shot a teacher a glare that anyone would have been afraid of, "You monster!! Ha-chan is only 5 years old and yet you --" She was cut off when she saw who the teacher was.

The male teacher looked just as shocked.

But the students looked at them confusedly some looked from Mikan to the teacher and back to Mikan again. Youichi smirked, "Yeah... Natsume... that was really mean of you..." He added.

"Oh.my.gawd." Mikan said after finally calming down from the shock, "Natsume? Youichi?"

"Yo! I'm still studying here remember? It's my last year here." Youichi said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsume shouted.

"Jerk!" Mikan said to Natsume, "Youichi... you look so handsome... I missed you soooo much..." Mikan said to Youichi ignoring Natsume.

Youichi smiled. "Thanks. You look don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks... Hey wait... did you just say that I _looked good_? You never said that before!!" Mikan said sounding amazed.

"Well... I've _matured_." Youichi said, trying to sound as _adult-ish_ as possible.

"But too bad Natsume didn't..." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes, making Youichi laugh.

"Hey!! I was talking to you!!" Natsume shouted.

"But I'm not!!" Mikan said while pouting. Then her mood suddenly changed it was serious, totally different than the happy-go-lucky Mikan. "Let me ask you something... Why are you here?"

Natsume glared at her. "I could ask you the same question." He said so cold that he could have created another ice age, and make hell seem like the north pole!!

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Fuyuki walked in, he saw the mess the classroom was in, some of the tables and chairs were damaged, books and papers were lying messly on the floor, Mikan and Natsume were throwing glares, and Hatsumei on the floor while some of the other students were hurt, "Whoa... did I miss something?" He asked.

* * *

**Phew... done with chapter 7... and pls review :)**

**--- frostfur112 :)******


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the story!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE SONG THAT REVEALS THEIR EMOTIONS**

"Hyuuga-sensei... please explain what happened?" Fuyuki said seriously.

"I was trying to find that new kid's Alice... I didn't know that it would be so strong... so it resulted into this..." Natsume said, not taking his glare off Mikan.

"HEY!!! Don't call Ha-chan _'the new kid'_!! It makes him sound so... weird." Mikan defended her son.

"Why can't I? It is true... he's new here in Alice Academy, and he is still a kid... it makes perfect sense for me to call him 'the new kid'." Natsume said coolly, as he finally stop glaring at Mikan, he faced the other way and stuck his hands into his pockets, obviously saying that he wants to ignore her.

"You know... it kinda make sense..." Fuyuki said.

"Don't butt in!! And whose side are you on??" Mikan asked furiously.

"None!! You told me not to butt in..." Fuyuki said, leaving Mikan at a loss of words.

"Idiots." Natsume said.

Mikan looked at him with a murderous intent. "NATSUME HYUUGA!!!" Mikan screamed.

Not knowing that it woke her son up. He stirred, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ohayo... Okaa-san." Hatsumei said he didn't know that he was still in the classroom; he got that _idioticness_ from his mother.

"Ohayo... Ha-chan." Mikan said to her son, ignoring Natsume. The truth was that she was happy to see Natsume again, but she couldn't find the right words to say or the right things to do.

Natsume looked at them curiously, "Okaa-san? What the hell does he mean baka?"

Mikan looked at him and stuck his tongue out, "None.of.your.business!!!" She wasn't keen on answering that question... It was something that she had been running away from. But she knew that one day she would have to face it. But that time wasn't now...

Hatsumei then realized that, his most hated person was there... that dumb teacher. But what could he do? He couldn't possibly insult the teacher in front of his mother can he?

_Why is Mum talking to him like they are friends?? Hmmm... Maybe that teacher likes my Mum..._ Hatsumei thought.

"You." Hatsumei said to Natsume.

"Yea?" Natsume said as if challenging him.

"Keep away from my Mummy!" Hatsumei warned.

"What gives you the right to make me stay away from her?" Natsume questioned him.

"Cause I'm her son!"

"Ok... if you're his son who is your--" Then, it struck Natsume. The night before graduated. Mikan and him, they spent the night together. He stared at Mikan, as if silently asking 'who Hatsumei's father was.'

Mikan looked at Natsume confusedly, obviously not understanding what he was trying to say. "Nani?" Mikan asked.

Youichi slapped his forehead and Fuyuki looked just as confused as Mikan.

RRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!

The school bell rang, most all of the students were leaving the classroom, since it was lunch break and no one wanted to miss it. Leaving Mikan, Hatsumei, Natsume, Fuyuki and Youichi in the classroom.

"Ok... Ermm... it's recess time now, so the students should go for their break and so should the teachers!" Fuyuki said trying to stop the tension that he was literally in the middle of.

"Ok. Have fun you guys!" Youichi said as he walked out of the classroom.

"I'm going too!" Fuyuki said as he hurriedly left the classroom.

"Let's go too Ha-chan... you don't wanna go hungry now..." Mikan said.

"Hai!" Hatsumei said, holding his mother's hands and walking out.

But before they managed to get out of the classroom, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand very tightly, making her shout, "OWW!!! What are you trying to do?!" Mikan yelled, making both Natsume and Hatsumei cover their ears to block the sound.

"We need to talk." Natsume said in a serious tone.

"Well you can forget about it because I'm going to eat!! Now goodbye and I hope to never see you ever again."

Mikan shook Natsume's hand off and stomped off, dragging Hatsumei along.

Hatsumei followed his mother happily. He did like Natsume, that teacher insulted his mother and hurt him. Natsume was his worst enemy!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**-After lunch-**

"Good morning class! Today I will be your new music teacher!!" Mikan said cheerfully to the elementary students.

Hatsumei had gone back to his class and Mikan had to teach so they parted, although Mikan was reluctant to leave her one and only son alone.

"Ohayo!!" Some of the girls said. But the boys simply continued doing their own things like making trouble.

Mikan was having a tough time controlling the class, she tried to stop a few boys from fighting and ended up on the floor, and splashed by water, thanks to a boy with the Alice of water.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore, she nullified all their Alices. The students looked shock while Mikan simply smirked.

"Now class today I'm gonna teach you a song written by me! And it goes like this--" Mikan was cut off by screams of girls, well more of squealing, in delight of course. Mikan turned to see Natsume at the door. She sighed, she had to go through more pain and torture.

"We need to talk." Natsume said to Mikan.

"Ooh!! Hey guys!! Check it out... Hyuuga-sensei wants to_ talk_ to Sakura-sensei!!" A boy shouted.

The boys started to shouted and cheer Natsume on.

He was very popular, admired by the boys and loved by the girls. Mikan felt a little envious, she had been always alone, and now she comes here to see that Natsume had his own life. She was angry, only because she wanted to be part of his life too. Even if he left, Mikan knew that Natsume wouldn't leave without a reason. She always believed that he would come back.

And now, it looked like Natsume didn't need her anymore, which was painful... because she needed him more than anyone now.

Mikan glared at the raven haired male, with furious eyes. "_I hate you._" Mikan said. Emphasizing the whole sentence.

Natsume could only stare at her in confusion and shock, wondering what he had done wrong to make her hate him. Is it because he left? Or that he hurt Hatsumei? Whatever it was, he didn't get a chance to ask...

Mikan ran out of the door and slammed it, she was going to central town, it would be crowded since the high school division had a free day today and the other classes would be released soon, so she could blend in the crowd and maybe no one would spot her.

**-At central town-**

"Sakura-sensei? It that you?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Go away..." Mikan said weakly. She was hiding a dark corner in central town.

"You know that it's not safe for a woman to be here all alone. And there have been reports saying that people have been trespassing in Alice academy." Fuyuki said in a gentle tone as he sat beside Mikan.

"Yea... it's ok... I know how to protect myself."

"Why are you here anyway?" Fuyuki asked.

_Yea... Why am I here? I shouldn't let that bastard Natsume get in my way... I can't be weak... I have to show him that I can live without him too!! _Mikan thought.

"Sakura-sensei?" Fuyuki called again, making Mikan come back to reality.

"Call me Mikan..."

"Err... okay Mikan."

"Yups... anyways, you wanna have some fun?" Mikan asked.

Fuyuki looked at her curiously, first she was sad now she was happy. _Women..._ Fuyuki thought. **(But I'm a girl too!!)**

"I mean let's go to the club!! It's be fun come on..." Mikan said and without waiting for his answer, Mikan dragged him along to the club.

**-At the club-**

"Whoa... there's so many people here..." Mikan said in amazement.

"Actually, this place isn't really considered a night club, it's actually for everyone of all ages, and they don't sell alcohol here, reason being that this is a school." Fuyuki explained.

"Ooh... that's good. Hey look, someone's performing a dance on stage!!!" Mikan said.

"Anyone can just walk in and perform whatever act they like. It's free, and the academy is doing this to spot talent, so that these kids can have a bright future."

"Right. Are teachers allowed to perform?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Yes, why do you as--" Before Fuyuki could complete his sentence, Mikan ran off, to the stage. "Ooh... I see, she wants to perform." Fuyuki said to himself.

"And why do you care?" A deep voice was heard, Fuyuki turned to see Natsume.

"I don't really... I was just curious... Is there a problem?"

"Hn." Was his answer.

"And now... Mikan Sakura, a.k.a. Sakura-sensei, homeroom teacher of class A would like to perform a song for all of you lovely students." The host of the program said.

Cheering was heard, and Mikan was seen walking to the centre of the stage, where a piano was.

Mikan sat on the piano and started playing a few chords.

_Ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh _

Mikan had always loved to sing, she would write her own songs, to suit the emotion she was feeling, then and she would sing her heart out, it would always make her feel better, and this time, was no different.

_From the minute that you got my attention  
I was taken and I have to mention  
I was trying to not let it show  
But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go  
From the way that you came right to me  
Looking all hot with the style that threw me  
No one would've ever known it  
You would be the one who take this heart and hold it _

Mikan looked at the audience and spotted Natsume, she smiled at him. After all, she wrote this song for him. Her one and only love

Natsume on the other hand, didn't notice her smiling at him, as he was sinking into the music and enjoying every second of it. He loved Mikan's angelic voice, and beautiful piano playing skills. And he missed it ever since she was gone.

But most of all, he missed her smile... Her goofy smile that would usually be plastered all over her face. But somehow, he hasn't seen it yet. Natsume would just think that she is in a bad mood and nothing else. He hoped that what she said to him earlier was a joke or a lie. Or at least anything but the truth.

_You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me _

Three small figures were watching everything, one of them enjoying her time, another one feeling content, but the last one, was furious. And they were Hatsumei, Ichigo (Hatsumei's partner) and Sora (The boy that's sits beside Hatsumei, now his best friend).

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Do you know it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know _

Hatsumei was angry at Natsume for flirting with his mother, he saw the way Mikan smiled oh-so-sweetly at him, and the way Natsume was enjoying his time. He didn't like that man, although Hatsumei himself didn't know the reason why. But he was going to stop their relationship, with whatever means needed.

_You can san say anything you want to  
No stress 'cause I understand you  
We got a vibe you can't define  
Want everyone know that boy is mine  
We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me  
You take me there at times  
I feel I lose control  
Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding _

Ichigo was enjoying her time. Firstly, she loved music, and Mikan's singing was so lovely. She couldn't help but admire her teacher, she would go and ask her to teacher her how to sing.

Secondly, Hatsumei and Sora asked her to go to central town with them, she knew that Hatsumei's reason was because she was his partner, but she still felt happy, and she didn't know why. She also wanted to change Hatsumei, she wanted him to be able to open up to people as she always see him alone or with Sora. Ichigo knew that being alone isn't something that anyone would like to be. That's why... she wanted to change him, and help him. But was it all worth it?

She tried sharing her lunch with him, but he refused... She lended him coloring materials as he forgot to bring his, but Hatsumei would only ask her to go away.

_You got that extraordinary way  
Got to be next to ya every single day  
You do something that I just can't explain  
Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me _

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know _

Sora on the other hand, was with Hatsumei because he also wanted to help him. Although they only just become friends, Sora knew that Hatsumei had a troubling matter that he had to solve. Sora liked Hatsumei because Hatsumei was the type that liked to suffer for others.

Like just now in class, Sora got into trouble with Misaki-sensei as Sora played a prnk on him. Misaki-sensei was not happy and was about to use his Alice on Sora, but Hatsumei managed to push him away, and Hatsumei got hurt by Misaki-sensei's Alice. And he also received another punishment for butting in. He was forced to wear a mask that sent an electric wave to his body if he disobeyed the rules. But during Narumi's class, he managed to get the mask off his face.

_Please know this  
I'll always be right here  
And you don't have to look  
Nowhere else babe  
Don't think for a minute  
This love will change  
Oh you should know that _

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know _

Fuyuki could only enjoy the lovely music that was heard from Mikan. He didn't know why, but he was starting to feel something he had never felt in a long time before: love... But love for what? Or love for who? He couldn't straighten out his emotions.

_Ooh, I love you so  
Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
Yeah  
Can you feel it  
Ooh, I love you so  
Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go  
I just want you to know_

The song ended and everyone cheered. Mikan bowed and walked gracefully down the stage. Natsume's eyes followed her down the stage. And he started walking towards her.

"And that was Ms Mikan Sakura!!" The host said, making everyone cheer loudly again.

Mikan noticed him and walked faster, how was she going to explain what she said to him earlier?

"Oi!! Baka!!" Natsume called, making walk faster. "Mikan!" He called.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**-Hotaru and Ruka-**

"How long is this going to take?" Hotaru asked Ruka.

"I don't know... Maybe a few hours." Ruka said.

"Yea right!! Look at the heavy traffic!! It's gonna take days! Weeks! Or even months!!" Hotaru snapped. She was worried about Mikan, but Hotaru have different ways of expressing her feelings, she ended up scolding her husband.

"Err... yea... honey... I think that you're over reacting." Ruka said nervously.

Hotaru took her baka gun out, "What.did.you.say?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"Err... I said that you are the most beautiful woman in the universe and that I would always love you." Ruka said, totally sucking up to his wife.

"Aww... That's so sweet..." Hotaru said.

Ruka sighed in relief.

"Too bad it's the wrong answer!!" Hotaru added as she knocked Ruka out with her baka gun and tied him to the passenger's seat, as she took the wheel and drove in a dangerously fast speed.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed the story!! R&R!!** **Next chapt will be abt Mikan and Natsume answering each other's questions!!**

**-frostfur112 :)**

* * *

Return to Top 


	9. Chapter 9

**ok... I noe dat I haven't been active in this site lately & I haven't updated any of my stories in like... abt a month or so... I'm really sorry to u ppl dat I had left hanging there... wanting to noe wad happens next... (I've experienced it b4) Anyways... I felt really gulity... so I decided to update!! Yay me!! lol... Uh-huh... So here's chapter 9 of light & darkness!! Enjoy!! & pls R&R xDDD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: TRUTH OR TRUTH? **

****

Mikan decided to ditch Fuyuki… well actually Mikan being the same old typical clumsy, forgetful, dense, childish, dumb, and did I mention forgetful?? (Right… you get the point) She actually forgot that Fuyuki was supposed to be there with her, which unfortunately turned out as a bad thing.

-

Well at least for her it was, but for Natsume Hyuuga, the school's hottest, most influential, smartest, well-known, one of the strongest teacher in the whole school campus, it was a good thing as he finally got her where he wanted, away from that white haired freak.

"Hey…" Natsume called out. But Mikan simply looked behind her to see who called her, and then turned back to walk as she thought it was only her imagination. Natsume sighed, '_Stupid girl'_ he thought.

It wasn't really her fault actually, as Natsume completely missed the fact that it was extremely crowded and noisy. Oh and he also forgot the fact that he was _hiding _in the bushes, as he didn't really know how to approach Mikan.

-

Mikan walked to where her legs took her, she realized that she actually missed the academy a lot. Looking back at what she had gone through before, it was nothing compared to the emptiness her heart felt. She needed Natsume, her life wasn't complete without him… but something told her that she was afraid that he might end up hurting her again.

She wasn't only concerned about herself, but what about Hatsumei? How would Natsume react to Hatsumei…? Mikan got tired of walking and thinking, so she settled down at a nearby Sakura tree with a box of fluff puffs that she had just bought

-

This was his only chance, it was now or never, he desperately needed to have an explanation from her. Of course he knew he had to explain some things to her too. But he was already planning to do that, so all the more reason to talk to her.

He jumped out of the bushes and walked slowly, he walked up to her from behind as he thought that she might run away if she saw him coming towards her. He lightly tapped her shoulder, he felt her jump a little and she let a soft gasp escape from her mouth. Natsume watched as she turned to see him, eyes widened in shock.

-

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked in a very shocked voice.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Natsume said in very serious tone.

Mikan sensed it, she closed her hazel eyes for a short time and opened it again, looking straight into Natsume's ruby red ones.

"I know I had to face this sooner or later. Why don't we play a game?" Mikan suggested cheerfully.

Natsume cocked his head to one side as if you ask her what she was talking about.

"I mean, you want to know something from me and I want to know something from you. So… we do it by playing a game!" Mikan's voice was loud and cheerful. "Umm… let's call it… truth or truth!!"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!!" Natsume told her.

"Well… then how do you wanna do it?? Mr. high-and-mighty??" Mikan said sarcastically.

Natsume could only stare at her. "Fine." He mumbled. And he muttered something to himself but Mikan couldn't hear. However, she simply ignored it.

"Ok then!! The game goes like this. It's something like truth or dare just that the only choice we have is truth! The person asking the question has to be honest and cannot lie no matter what the question is, deal?" Mikan asked as she extended her hand.

Natsume thought for a while, "Wait, before that, we have to promise each other that we will not get mad at the other person no matter what happens ok?"

Mikan nodded in response. Natsume then shook her hand. "Let the game begin!!" The said together.

"Scissors, paper, stone, and the winner goes first." Mikan said. Natsume and Mikan got ready to play. "1, 2, 3!!" Mikan shouted enthusiastically, as Natsume sweapdropped.

They looked at each other's hands.

Natsume's was rock.

And Mikan was scissors.

"NOO!!! Rock beats scissors!!" Mikan yelled.

"Chill out… You'll get your questions answered anyways. So what's the hurry??" Natsume stated coolly.

Mikan held her chin and thought for a while, "Hmm… good point." She said.

"I know…" Natsume boasted only to be screamed and hit by Mikan.

"Arrogant selfish jerk!!" She shouted.

Some of the students around them stopped to stare at the couple and started whispering. Mikan blushed in embarrassment while Natsume glared at them as if to say 'piss off'

After one look at the flame caster, everyone walked briskly away, and acted as if they didn't see anything.

Natsume smirked, pleased with what he had done.

"So what your first question?" Mikan asked. She had already mentally prepared herself that it was going to be 'Who is Hatsumei's father' or at least something to do with Hatsumei.

"Do you love me?" Natsume asked in a serious yet gentle way.

Mikan felt blushed for a while then realized what he had asked, "What kind of question is that?!" She yelled at him.

"You said that the person answering the question must answer the question and must be completely honest. So answer my question." Natsume told her.

Mikan let out a soft sigh. "Well… at first I did, I still do I think… but something inside of me keeps on telling me that I'm afraid of what might happen. I'm willing to forgive and forget, but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what??" Natsume asked curiously.

"One question per turn…" Mikan told him.

"Right… so was that a yes or a no?" He questioned.

"It was a I don't know." She answered.

"What kind of a answer was that?!" Natsume shouted angrily.

Mikan smirked, it was time to use his own words against him, "I answered your question honestly and you said that no matter what the answer is, the person asking the question cannot get angry." Mikan told him.

Natsume smirked, "So… it's gonna be like _that_ huh?"

Mikan could only smile innocently at him, "So it's my turn." Natsume nodded in approval. "Why did you stay here in the academy?" Mikan asked.

Natsume knew she was going to ask him that question. "Well you see, one of the main reasons is you and all my other friends." Mikan looked at him curiously silently asking him to continue."You of all people should know that I have a lot of enemies outside of the academy. Especially told major ones like the AAO that are until now still out to get me."

Mikan gasped in surprise.

"I know how you feel, it's like they can't find someone else to… but anyways… yea, they're chasing me asking me to join their _little AAO club_, saying that I'll finally be free of the academy. But since I refused, they are currently determined to hunt me down and kill me." Natsume told her in a relaxed tone.

"Oh no!! Natsume you gotta run!! Hide!! Don't die!!" Mikan said frantically.

Natsume looked at her expression and chuckled, "It's not like I'm gonna die. The reason why I stayed here is because the academy provides me the protection. If I were to leave this place, the AAO will take the chance to hunt me down or even worse kidnap you and my other friends." Natsume told her. "That's why I chose to stay here."

"Then why didn't you at least tell us? Were you going to hide for here for the rest of your life?" Mikan questioned.

"Not the rest of my life… but the rest of Persona's life…" Natsume answered.

"What does Persona have to do with this?? Don't bring other people into this conversation _Natsume Hyuuga_." Mikan warned him.

"I didn't mean it like whatever you, and that little head of yours that never think, are referring to." Mikan pouted at his comment. "Persona told me that if I wanted to stay, I couldn't tell anyone or he would hunt down everyone I know and kill them, literally. I knew that Persona's Alice was also eating up his life span, he looks really weak and could possibly die soon, that's when I contact you."

"And what if he does die?" Mikan asked, "What would you do _then_?"

"I would kill him myself." Natsume replied her determinedly. "And since I decided to stay here, I wanted to change things here too, that's why I chose to wear that mask again. It was other I do it, or let the other students do it. And I learnt from you that it's better to suffer yourself than let the people around you suffer." Natsume told her gently.

He cupped her chin with one hand and pull her in by the waist with another. Mikan gasped but before she could say anything else, Natsume captured her lips in for a long passionate kiss. Mikan completely melted to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck.

Natsume broke the kiss and Mikan smiled sweetly at him, "it's your turn to ask a question Natsume."

"Ok… who is Hatsumei's father?" Natsume asked in a low tone, as he lazily played with Mikan's hair.

Mikan looked at him with wide eyes, she had been hoping to avoid this question, but before she could say anything else, a sly voice interrupted them, "Yes _Mikan-chan_… why don't you tell him who Hatsumei's_ father_ is."

Mikan didn't need to turn around to know who it was, "Persona!!" Natsume hissed.

Her heart raced as she tried to move, but she was rooted to the ground in fear. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Persona said slyly.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**ok... here's a very important note and spoiler... well partially spoiler... for the next chapter...  
Update will be as soon as I can... I promise I won't slack off... I hope I won't... xPPP  
Let's hope not... **

**Anyways the other thing is that once I finish this story I will go & get 'Gone so young' done... I already have an idea on how to wrap the story up... But I might  
multi-task too... to get things don faster. **

**Now you probably want toknow the spoiler & I'm just killing you by letting you read all of my notes... Muhahaha!!!  
BUT!! I'm not that evil... so I'll let you know...**

**Hatsumei MAY NOT be Natsume's son... But it's only a MAY NOT... he MAY be Natsume's son too. I'm still thinking about it... _so pls give me ur comments..._**

**thank you for your time (That sounds too formal)  
****-frostfur112 xPPP**


	10. Chapter 10

**uhh... hi? first off GOMEN... it's just that sch's been tough and I had not much time even to sleep... sry for any typos... I'm sure there are a few in this chapter... cos i rushed through it, feel free to spot my mistakes!! Ok anyways... enjoy the story and review!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: LIES**

Mikan's P.O.V

I froze when I heard that oh-so familiar voice that belonged to the last man I wanted to see. It was _him_, _the man_ I hated the most, _the man_ that took my happiness away from me, _the man_ that haunted me in my dreams for the last 5 years... ever since_ that_ incident...

I fought hard to blink back the tears that were forming at the edge of my eyes. I couldn't show them that I was still that helpless little girl that tried hard to solve everything, but ended up always spoiling everything and harming others... I wanted them to think of me differently, I am a full grown woman, and I can stand on my own... I don't need Natsume to always be infront of me... Protecting me from harms way... I learnt that it is my turn to do the protecting... I can no longer depend on other people to do everything for me...

I didn't want to continue living this kind of life... a life filled with lies, not even Hotaru knows the truth... I never told her, but somehow, I think she already used her own methods to find out...

But it wasn't working as well as I wanted it to... _those memories_... I wanted to forget them all. I wanted to erase him from my mind. But a part of me couldn't bear to, I loved him so much and still do. I bet he is supporting me now at this very moment as he is probably supporting Hatsumei, they were so close to each other...

'Kami-sama, please... I don't want them to find out..." I prayed sliently.

I tried my best to change my saddness to anger and luckily it succeded. I managed to glare at the evil teacher as he smirked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Hmm... haven't I told you before? It's your fault... you are to blame..." Persona told her.

_your fault... this is all your fault... you are to blame... _those few words rang in my head, I furiously blink back my tears... but it wasn't working... Why was did it have to be me?? It's always me suffering... If only I didn't have an Alice... then everything would not be like this...

"What's wrong Mikan-chan? I really want to know who that child's father is... although he looks like Natsume... but I don't think he is Natsume's son right??" Persona asked slyly.

"Shut up!! I hate you!! I want _him_ back!! I want _KENJI_!!!" Mikan spat, "I loved him so much... _he_ was innocent, _he _didn't have to die, you wouldn't gain anything... Yet you..." My voice trailed off, and tears started pouring out from my eyes...

"_Killed him_?" Persona finished my sentence.

End of P.O.V

-

Natsume was really really pissed. But he managed his emotions well. He was wondering who this Kenji guy was, and why Mikan seemed to love him so much... On top of that, Hatsumei wasn;t his son?? He was so sure that Hatsumei was his son, for starters, they looked alike, and they have the same personality. How can Hatsumei not be his child??

Hold on a second... If Hatsumei wasn't _his_ son... that means, he is _someone else's_ son, but Hatsumei is _Mikan's_ son... So _that _means...

**Mikan did _it_ with someone else!!! **(A/N: I know some of you told me this...)

How was that possible... NO!! It's not... Mikan isn't that type of a girl... no... Natsume simply refused to believe anything of this. No way was he giving up on the girl he loves the most... She is all he has left... apart from Ruka whom Natsume couldn't get a hold of for some unknown reason...

"Ne Natsume... You wanna know a secret??" Persona asked.

The flamecaster looked at the amused expression of his former teacher. And a horriffied expression of Mikan.

"Stop it Persona... D-don't you dare." Mikan said, but her voice as a bit shaky due to the fact that she had been crying.

"Why? He deserves to know right?" Persona told her, "So do you want to know?"

Natsume stared at him for a while... It has to be something good... Should he say yes? Or should he trust Mikan and ignore Persona?? It was a tough decision... but he'll never get to decide... Because Persona cut him off, "It doesn't matter anyway... I'll tell you..."

"Stop it please... Stop it!!!" Mikan begged.

"I killed Kenji..." Persona started. Natsume eyed Persona, as if sliently urging him to continue.

"No!! Don't tell him!! Stop!! I don't want to hear it!!" Mikan screamed, just as the thunder roared... And rain started falling from the dark skys, hiding the tears that she was crying, but her eyes were obiviously red... so anyone could tell that she was crying.

"I killed Kenji, Mikan and your son." Persona finished. Natsume's eyes widen in pure shock, and Mikan dropped to her knees, hands covering her face as she cried.

"Here's a detailed version of that explaination..." Persona told them.

-

**Flashback**

_Mikan was on her way back home with Kenji in her arms, the child was only 2 years of age at that time... He looked exactly like his mother, just that he was a boy... Well... how do you say, he was a pretty boy. Not the type of hunk that Natsume was, but a pretty boy like Yuu. _

_Kenji had short brown hair and olive eyes, Mikan often told him that if he had longer hair, whenever she looked at him, she would feel as though she was looking in a mirror. Kenji would take that as a complient as he loved his mother a lot._

_But that night, was not exactly a happy time in their lives. Mikan was carrying Kenji in her arms as he complained about being tired. And in her hands, she carried a plastic bag filled with fruits that she had just bought from the market. While walking, Mikan, being Mikan, bumped into someone by accident, and all the contents in her plastic bag dropped all over the floor. _

_Mikan apologised to the man that she had bumpped into, who looked somewhat familiar to her, and no doubt, it was Persona, just that he wasn't wearing his mask. But of course, Mikan didn't know this._

_"Let me help you..." Persona offered. He was wearing an awfully large coat on a summer day, and Mikan found this weird._

_"Uhh... thanks..." Mikan told him. Mikan put Kenji down, and bent down to pick the fruits up._

_Persona bent down too, and so did Kenji, as he was a good little boy._ **(A/N: he got that from Mikan... NOT!!) **

_"Your son is very helpful." Persona complimented while pick up an orange and putting it in the plastic bag._

_"Yup... I get that alot... Kenji is like that at home too, I didn't even have to teach him manners... he just learnt it himself." Mikan told Persona._

_"Really? He must be very smart... he probably got it from his parents." Persona said and smirked inwardly._

_"Well... It's probably not from me since I've failed almost all the tests I took when I was younger..." Mikan said._

_"Hmm... then it must be the father than..." _

_Mikan's face changed from a happy face to a disappointed look. _

_"Whats the matter?" Persona asked, although he already knew that she was still sad because of Natsume's disappearance..._

_"Uhh... nothing, yeah... his father was really smart and brave." Mikan said proudly._

_They finished clearing up the place and Mikan thanked Persona. "What's your name by the way?" _

_"Hmm... you can call me Persona." _

_"Persona eh? Where have I heard that name before... Hmmm." Mikan thought out loud._

_Persona eyed Kenji from head to toe, and relieased that it was the one that he was looking for. "Your son is also very handsome.." He compliented._

_"Uhh... thanks..." _

_Persona knelt down in front of Kenji so that they were about the same height. He put his hand in his pocket and dug for something, when he found what he was looking for, he took it out to reveal a... lolipop. Persona smiled warmly at the five year old boy and gave it to him. _

_"Arigato... Mister Persona." Kenji said cutely._

_Persona carried him in his arms. "Ah! What are you doing??" Mikan asked when she saw what he was doing..._

_Persona lifted Kenji really high. And the boy was giggling, Mikan thought that they were only playing, so she decieded to relax and watch them play._

_Persona smirked at Mikan, which she clearly missed, and threw the toddler up high in the sky, as in really high, once he did this, he quickly drew a samurai sword that he was hidding under his coat, and stuck it upwards._

_When Mikan saw this, her eyes grew wide in fear, she ran to them, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to save her child, "KENJI!!!!" She screamed._

_When Kenji came falling down, with a happy expression as he thought this man was playing with him... The sword piecred through his chest and he screamed at the up of his lungs, along with Mikan's scream, it was extremely loud. Mikan stared at the motionless Kenji, and Persona pulled him off his sword up by the head and dropped him on the ground roughly._

_"Whoever who loves Natsume, and vice versa, will suffer a terrible life... You are responsible for this Mikan... You caused this to Natsume... If you hadn't showed him the meaning of the word 'love' he wouldn't be suffering as he is now, and his child wouldn't be dead... you are to blame for everything Mikan..." Persona said emotionlessly and walked away leaving Mikan who was on her knees beside the dead body of Kenji and crying. _

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Sooo... how was it?? I kinda changed the plot a bit here and there... but pls review!!  
thx!! XDDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok... here's the thing... some of you were talking about Mikan dying... I dun really think I actually wrote anything abt her dying or going to dying. But in case I wasn't clear enough... I'm sorry. Oh and abt Hatsumei... He's an important character...  
And yes... I noe I took super long to update this. I'm really sorry. But everything has been so screwed lately... But anyways... to those of you that reviewed: I hope that long wait was worth it. Enjoy the story!!**

**

* * *

**

Two pairs of eyes were staring directly at her. One pair was ruby red, and it carried a shock expression, which isn't an expression that she would see on the firecaster's face everyday. Normally, no matter what the situation was... he would always keep cool and calm. But the news came too much of a shock to him.

The other pair was well... I don't what the colour of Persona's eyes are. But he was smirking at her as if laughing at a chick flick he had just seen in the movie. And her own expression was blank. She didn't know what to do or to say. She only wanted everything to be back to what it was before. If only she could be a teenager again... Unfortunately that isn't going to happen anything soon.

"Persona." A low male voice was heard.

"Ahh... Fuyuki-san... What brings you here?" Persona asked.

"We have vistors." Fuyuki told him. Persona looked at him as if silently asking him to continue. "Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi." He finished.

At the mention of their best friends' names, both Mikan and Natsume snapped out of their trance and listened to their conversation.

"Oh? We have some interesting vistors don't you think?" Persona asked both Mikan and Natsume who both glared back at him. "Bring them here." Persona ordered.

"They broke into the academy and are currently missing." Fuyuki said.

"Well... then go and find them." Persona told him.

Fuyuki's eye twitched. "Unfortunately... I am not your dog. So go and find them yourself." Fuyuki said to Persona calmly.

"What? Are you disobeying me?" Persona question the white haired teacher.

"Well... Yes."

"Actually... there really isn't a need to look for us." A familiar voice was heard.

"I'll deal with you later Fuyuki." Persona told him.

Hotaru and Ruka jumped out of nowhere. Hotaru was armed with a baka gun and all sorts of different inventions were around her waist. She was also carrying a backpack with who knows what inside.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted in shock, wondering what her best friends was doing here.

BAKA.BAKA.BAKA.

"That's for not telling me you were going back." Hotaru said. "And wipe off those ugly tears."

"Uhh... I don't think you should really do that to Mikan. She's not really in the best mood." Ruka said, only to have a baka gun pointed right infront of his face.

"You were saying?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing, I think I'll go see if Natsume is ok..." Ruka said quickly as he ran to Natsume and hid behind his back.

"Ahh... Hotaru-chan... Ruka-chan... You two have finally decided to stop playing hide and seek huh?" Persona asked.

"Urusai! You're in no postion to say anything. It's five against one... you're clearly outnumbered." Hotaru said in a dangerous tone.

"You're right. Don't worry I'll be good."

Hotaru smirked. Fuyuki was behind Persona and he knocked the evil teacher out. Then... Hotaru quickly tied him up in with a rope, "This is invention number 514. It is a special rope, and Alices don't work against it. It costs only 1000 rabbits." she said calmly.

"Uhh, does she always do that?" Fuyuki asked as he sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Ruka, Mikan and Natsume answered in unison.

"Heh." A small laugh escaped Persona's lips. The gang all turned to face him, all giving the evil teacher a are-you-crazy look.

"Did you forget to take your medicine again?" Natsume asked, making Mikan giggle a bit.

"Let me help." Hotaru said, then she forced some liquid down his throat.

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

"This is a special potion that makes the person drinking it tell the truth." Hotaru said blankly, "It was supposely meant for you..." She told Mikan with an evil glint in her eyes.

Mikan sweatdropped.

"So what the hell is happening in this darned academy?!" Natsume demanded.

"You think you're the only people that hate the academy huh?" Persona suddenly asked. They all raised a brow at his weird question. "I hate the academy too. They made my life miserable. The only way I could get back at them was to make their students miserable too." He told them.

"If you hate the academy, then why did you even bother to stay here?" Mikan asked innocently.

"It's not that simple. I was threatened, like Natsume. They threatened to kill my family... I was only five years old that time. Although I was very powerful, I was also quite the trouble maker. The headmaster made a deal with me... that if I was good, then no one would get hurt. Of course, I didn't understand anything... Before I knew it... My entire family was gone. Each killed because of one of my playful acts." Persona said, not a trace of emotion was in his voice.

Mikan looked at him sadly. Who would have known that he would have experience something that painful. His life was kinda like Natsume's.

"I was waiting for a chance to get back at the academy, and now, it seems like I have done it." Persona said evily.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Hotaru asked threatenly as she pointed her Baka gun at his forehead.

"You know... Sakura-san... Your son sure has an amazing alice." Persona told her, a smirked formed on his lips.

Mikan's eyes grew wide in shock, "What did you do to Hatsumei?!" She questioned.

"Even if I told you it would be too late._ They _would have already taken him."

"Who?" Ruka asked.

"_Who else_?" Persona said. Then without warning, he fainted.

Hotaru checked him. "He's still alive, he fainted due to tireness. His was probably using his Alice or something." Hotaru told them.

"_Shit_. I have to go get him." Mikan said worriedly.

"Wait... Since when did you swear?? And you mean_ we_ have to go get him right?" Hotaru told her.

"I can't put your life in danger! What if something happens to you? Then what would happen to Aoi??" Mikan asked her.

"Nothing would happen to us. We would be fine. We experience so much of these type of things when we were kids." Ruka assured her.

"Wait. Aoi as in Aoi _Hyuuga_?" Natsume asked.

"You don't know?" Ruka asked, obviously shocked. Natsume stared at them, silently asking them to tell him. "Your sister is already dead."

"Yes. I _know_... Exactly why I thought it was weird that you were talking about Aoi."

"We named our daughter after your sister." Hotaru explained. Natsume looked like he was about to say something... However-

"Right. Gomen people but I seriously have to go save my son!!" Mikan cut in.

"I'll go inform the academy." Fuyuki told them. After getting a nod of approval from Hotaru, he left.

"Let's go to the elementary block. Hatsumei is probably there." Mikan told them. Ruka and Hotaru agreed and headed off first. However, Natsume was hesitant. "Hey Natsume... Have you ever heard of twins?" Mikan asked, without waitting for an answer, she followed Hotaru and Ruka.

After a few seconds, Natsume's face completely lit up. Everything started to make sense now... Before he knew it, he was chasing after them. His friends. And his family. He decided that after this was over, all of them would run away from the academy and who knows, maybe they'll have a other child?

**

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, the 12th chapter is here! Enjoy... **

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: TOO LATE?**

"Mikan!! Quick!" Hotaru shouted. She had reached the elementary block first with Ruka but Mikan and Natsume were still lagging behind.

The place was a mess, some children were alone and crying while others were running and screaming in fear. The school block was torn down a bit, but the weird thing was, only the elementary block was involved. The middle school and Hugh school block were not affect at all.

When Mikan and Natsume finally realised what was happening, her gasp was heard and she quickly rushed to calm down a small boy whom was crying. "Who could have done something like this?" Mikan asked her friends. But they knew only as much as she did.

"Hey you guys!!" a familiar voice was heard. They all turned to see Youichi running towards them, his teal eyes showed signs of worry.

"Youichi!! It's been a while!!" Ruka said.

Youichi simply nodded and smiled at his former Sempai. "There's big trouble." He quickly told them.

"We already figured that out." Hotaru said in her monotone voice, although her violet eyes showed no signs of emotion, the team all knew Hotaru well enough to tell that she was actually worried about the situation.

"Right. So yeah. There's big trouble and the AAO are behind it." The grey haired teenager replied, "Actually I was sitting on a tree and sleeping, I was skipping Misaki's class. So anyway, I heard Reo talking to a few other people, I didn't really see who it was but all I know is that they are planning on kidnapping Hatsumei and teach him to be loyal to the AAO." Youichi said in a very rushed tone.

"Oh no!!" Mikan said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Come on!! Let's go find him! He's probably in the classroom." Hotaru told them. Everyone agreed and rushed there.

-

-

-

"We're too late." Youichi said when they saw Reo there.

"Long time no see." Reo said. His appearance didn't change a lot but he looked a bit older. Behind him stood a few of his men, once of them was holding on to Hatsumei, who was knocked out, while two others were free and ready for combat.

"Hatsumei!!" Mikan yelled, "Let him go Reo!! He's just a kid."

"Exactly, we can train him to obey us easily." He explained.

"You bastard!" Natsume shouted as a ball of fire appeared on his right hand.

"Uh-uh Natsume... Use your Alice and Hatsumei dies. But such a small flame is already weakening you." Reo said. Mikan looked at Natsume... Reo was right, Natsume was already panting. Before she could say anything, he stopped his Alice.

"Mikan, it's best if we just let them go. We can't get the students invovled, they would get hurt!" Hotaru explained.

"But, Hatsumei is-"

"We don't have a choice." Ruka said.

"No... We do. I'm not gonna just sit here and let them take him away. After all, he is my son." Mikan explained. "I'm not gonna let him die like Kenji."

Natsume looked at Mikan, her eyes were filled with determination. "Fine, I'm in."

"Ruka, we have to help too." Hotaru said.

He smiled, "Of course."

"I'm in too." Youichi said determindly.

"You, can help us to evacuate the kids. Make sure they're all safe." Natsume said. "I trust you." Youichi gave him a slight nod and headed off.

"Heh. This has been fun and all but I have to go." Reo said. "Let's get out of this place." He told one of his men. He nodded, after a while, his eyes widen in shock. "What's the matter?" Reo asked.

"I can't teleport." He said.

"Nice work Mikan." Ruka complimented. "You've really gotten a lot better in controlling your alice."

She smirked at Reo. "Let's say we have somemore fun?" Mikan asked.

"Fine by me. We came prepared anyways." Reo said. They all took out their guns, "One wrong move and you're dead." Reo warned them in a dangerous tone.

The gang knew that he was serious and knowing Reo, he wouldn't hesitant to kill anyone.

"Okaa-san" Hatsumei mumbled in his sleep. He was sweating and frowning, shaking his head vigiously. He was probably having a nightmare.

"Hatsumei..." Mikan mumbled softly, but loud enough for Natsume to hear, he put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. As if slightly comforting her, Mikan smiled gratefully at him.

"Get out off the way." Reo commanded, aimming his gun at them.

Mikan gave him a glare, before moving aside. "This isn't over!" She yelled.

Reo smirked and continued walking, he was followed by his men.

"Ruka, now!" Hotaru suddenly yelled.

Ruka kicked one of the guy, who was holding on to Hatsumei, on his shin so hard that he yelled and dropped Hatsumei, and Ruka quickly caught him. The other guy was about to attack but was knocked out by Hotaru's baka gun. Mikan then grabbed the long wooden stick, that she had somehow found, and knocked the guy, that Ruka had attacked, out.

Reo looked shock, but he quickly recovered and was about to pull the trigger of his gun, which was aim at Mikan, but Natsume quickly karate chopped his hand, Reo yelled in pain and dropped the gun. Natsume quickly kicked it away, so that he couldn't reach it.

"Sharp as ever Kuro Neko." Reo commented.

"Tch. For a old man you're not so bad." Natsume said cockily.

Reo smirked, he swiftly took out an extra gun that he was carrying, before Natsume could react, the sounds of a gunshot was heard.

"Natsume!!!" Mikan screamed. Even the emotionless blackmailer couldn't supress a gasp.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Pls review!! The fic is probably ending soon :'(  
Maybe one or two more chapters. Something like that... Unless I can find something to add in. And I hope to update soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so I haven't updated in like, well MANY MANY MONTHS, but I swear, I'm really sorry, but this time, I promise that my next update will come in about a weeks time. _

_Again, I'm really sorry!! And hopefully this chapter makes up for it although it's really short. Also I felt really guilty when I re-read my story, becasue I realised that I left ya'll hanging there. _

**Thanks to the reviewers who made me finally changing my mind about abandoning this fic.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: LONELINESS**

"NATSUME!!" Mikan yelled and rushed to Natsume's side.

"Pathetic. You're getting weaker and weaker by the day. You can't even protect yourself, how are you supposed to protect your family?" Reo mocked Natsume who lay motionlessly on the floor, his blood staining the white shirt he wore, Ruka and Hotaru too had rushed to his side.

"URUSAI!! You know nothing about Natsume!! So don't act… don't act like you do!!" Mikan bravely yelled as she stood up, her vision was blurry due to the tears in her eyes.

"Hah! You're telling me this? Please, it's you that doesn't know anything about Natsume-kun. He's a traitor, you should know, since he abandoned you." Reo spat, his words stung Mikan like venom, but she didn't give in.

"Natsume… doesn't need to protect us. He doesn't always need to be the one that suffer, because we're all there for him. Even in his darkest days, and that's why, now… It's my turn to protect Natsume, so don't give up Natsume, or I'll definitely kick your ass."

Natsume who was frowning in pain seemed to have miraculously recovered, and smiled at bit, and even tried to stand up.

"Natsume!!" Youichi who just entered the room yelled in shock, "What's happening?"

"Ahh, another guest huh? Oi, Shino, Kai, we're retreating, unfortunately this boy is also part of the dangerous ability class, we're no match anymore."

"Not so fast." Youichi said, as he sprinted towards Reo and grabbed both of the criminal's arms, restraining him from moving.

"Shit. Get back up." Reo ordered.

"As if!" Mikan said as she kicked one of the guys in the stomach, and he staggered backwards in pain, Mikan took this chance to give him another kick, and Hotaru quickly rushed towards them with her rope and tied him up.

"Damn it!! Oi, Shino, it's up to you." He said.

The last man nodded as he rushed to the door, but Ruka beat him to it, "Where do you think you're going?" Ruka asked, the man aimed his gun at Ruka, but he managed to duck in the nick of time and punched him on the cheek when he got up again.

"Game over Reo!!" Fuyuki announced as he stepped into the class along with Narumi and Misaki.

"Natsume!!" Mikan suddenly remembered about Natsume and rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

"Okaa-san," Hatsumei mumbled, he had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the couple.

"Hatsumei, come here, quickly!!" Mikan called her son, who obeyed and quickly walked to Mikan's side, "This is your father… Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan explained.

"My f-father?" Hatsumei stammered, not sure who he wanted to react.

"H-Hatsumei.. I'm so proud of you. I know I wasn't able to be there for you, and I'm not sure if I can from now on but…"

"Natsume don't-"Mikan wanted to stop him, but Natsume placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"But I want you to trust yourself and your friends. And not always pretend to be the one that needs to protect everyone, just be yourself… and no one else." Natsume told his son weakly.

"Hatsumei!!" A high pitch voice was suddenly heard at the door, everyone turned to see a pink haired girl standing at the door.

"Ichigo," Hatsumei replied.

The pink haired girl rushed to Hatsumei, "I was sleeping in my room, when something or someone told me that you needed my help." She told him, when she saw Natsume, she understood immediately, "Don't worry, leave Hyuuga-sensei to me." She told him as she placed her hand an inch above Natsume's wound, and a green light emitted from her hand.

"Who is this girl?" Fuyuki asked.

"Ichigo Sohma, she's an orphan… Her parents died in an accident, and she's very talented, but Persona didn't want to use her mainly because he is her distant relative." Narumi explained.

"I wonder how she will react, when she finds out he's in prison." Fuyuki said sympathetically, his eyes filled with worry.

"Maybe… Maybe by then, she wouldn't be alone anymore." Narumi said as he didn't take his eyes off Ichigo and Hatsumei.


	14. Chapter 14

_okay, this is the end of the story, as in really the end... I'm sorry ppl, but I've already spent like many many days thinking about what I could do to expand it, but I thought, even I did, it wouldn't be related to the title in anyway, so yeah... Gomen._

_But I'm gonna work on some new stories((:_

**Thanks to the reviewers, ily

* * *

**

Epilogue

It's been two years since Hatsumei was enrolled in Alice Academy, and he was still going there, Natsume managed to convince Mikan to let him continue schooling there as he really wanted to, since he made so many friends, "He's still a child, I know that, but he has to grow up sometime… And we can't always be there for him. It'll be better if we let him fall on his own, he will eventually get up, and I'm sure he will be able to since he has such great friends." Natsume told Mikan.

They got married after that and quit their jobs at the academy. At their wedding, they had a reunion with all their old schoolmates, and since almost all of them had kids with Alices, they decided to complaint to the government about the things the academy do, they even held a protest, led by Natsume, they managed to force the academy to change their ways, and now, they are no longer a boarding school, instead, they are like a regular school, but there was a block of rooms especially for orphans, and Fuyuki was in charge of it.

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san!!" A familiar voice was heard.

"Hello Uncle and Auntie!!" Another voice was heard.

Natsume and Mikan turned to see their son, along with his best friend, Ichigo, they immediately smiled warmly, "Ohayo Hatsumei, and Ichigo." Mikan said.

Natsume grabbed the papers and sat at the dining table, waiting for breakfast to be served, "You staying for breakfast?" Natsume asked the pink haired girl.

She looked at Hatsumei who nodded, "Uhh, yeah." She answered.

"That's good, Ruka, Hotaru and Aoi will be here too." Mikan told them as she served breakfast, eggs, toast, pancakes and tea.

"Something smells nice." A familiar feminine voice was heard, and Hotaru and her family walked in the house, they exchanged greetings and started eating.

"Okaa-san, we're gonna be late!!" Aoi Nogi said.

"Hey, why don't we all go and send them together? I heard the others are going too!" Mikan said happily, and surprisingly, everyone agreed.

"Koko, Nonoko!!" Mikan called when she caught sight of their friends.

"Ah, Momoji!!" Hatsumei called when he saw his bud, they clapped their hands against each other, and started chatting, Aoi and Ichigo started giggling.

Soon, everyone arrived, and Mikan felt so happy she was smiling cheerfully and laughing all the way through, not even realizing that her husband had disappeared.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I thought he was with you…" Ruka answered.

Mikan had a faint idea on where the firecaster was, she immediately went to their Sakura tree, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"I just wanted to come here for a while, we do have many memories here." Natsume told her, "Some bad ones too."

Mikan frowned at him, "We shouldn't think about the past Natsume!! We should always look forward to our future!!" Mikan told him as she offered him her hand. Natsume looked at it hesitantly, "I told you before, you don't have to always think that you have to protect me,"

'In the darkness,' Natsume took her hand, and she helped him up. 'She truly is my light.' He thought.


End file.
